Love lockdown
by X-EmoXSiblings-X
Summary: Seras, somehow ending up inn the past has fallen in love with young Walter! But what's this? Does he return her feelings or will someone interfere with there love? Sequel up soon.


OK this is a crappy little song ficlet about YoungwalterxSeras…o.o…first ever completed one…geez I wish I was more dedicated! _ 

OK background info: A few days ago Seras was teleported back in time by Father Andersons 'Irish leprechaun magic' as Alucard called it and became close to Walter and Girlycard who is also in love with her in my fic Anyway so as he confesses Girlycard comes in and gets all angry and overprotective and "She's a vampire, She belongs with me…Blah, blah, blah ;D Anyway… ON TO THE STORY XO

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Walter had just confessed his love to the woman of his dreams, when that stupid transsexual vampire morphed through the wall just in time to hear it all.

_X-Flashback-X_

He had gone over his confession to Seras in his head millions of times but now was it, the time was now.

_I'm not lovin' youWay I wanted toWhat I had to doHad to run from youI'm in love with youBut the vibe is wrongAnd that haunted me all the way home._

He imagined apologizing to her for not realising he loved her earlier and that regardless what other people said it wasn't just to get her into bed. His imagination carried away with him as in his mind she opened her lovely mouth to say something he placed a finger over her soft mouth gently to keep her quiet.

_So you never know_

_Never, never know_

_Never know enough_

_Til it's over love_

_Til we lose control_

_System overload_

_Screamin' no, no, no, no, no_

Coming back to the real world he thought about what he knew, She had a bad past with men who had tried to have there way with her, without her permission…they had all ended up dead somewhere, by her hand or not nobody knew. He knew she would be intimidated of him because of this. He didn't exactly have the 'best' reputation in Hellsing.

_I'm not lovin' you_

_Way I wanted to_

_See I want to move_

_But can't escape from you_

_So I keep it low_

_Keep a secret code_

He had tried asking to be put on a different squad, like being sent out with the daylight team but had been refused, and he couldn't stay away from her anyway, he needed her more than his cigarettes…A _lot_ more…

_So everybody else don't have to knowSo keep your love locked downYour love locked downKeepin' your love locked downYour love locked downNow keep your love locked downYour love locked downNow keep your love locked downYou lose_

He'd always had the feeling if someone else knew, they would take her away from him or separate them because they weren't the same, that was however one of the reasons he loved her. She was beautiful both physically and mentally, and still managed to stay a virgin which showed her strong will and how she wouldn't be pulled in by peer pressure.

_I'm not lovin' youWay I wanted toI can't keep my coolSo I keep it trueI got something to loseSo I gotta moveI can't keep myselfAnd still keep you too_

He had kept himself distant till now so people wouldn't be suspicious of him, even bringing up other women to his room, every time he saw the look of betrayal on her face he died slightly till he couldn't do it anymore_, _unless he'd go_ insane._

_So I keep in mindWhen I'm on my ownSomewhere far from homeIn the danger zoneHow many times did I tell you'fore it finally got throughYou lose, you lose_

He often found his thoughts wandering to the beauty that was Seras, How she looked under the moonlight and how it looked almost artful how she dealt with the enemy, a skilful dance of both death and life, he was always so caught up with this he never noticed another observer.

_I'm not lovin' youWay I wanted toSee I had to goSee I had to moveNo more wasting timeYou can't wait for lifeWe're just racing timeWhere's the finish line_

One night he was just sat there lying in bed when he realised, He might not have a lot of time left, He could die _tomorrow_! '_No not without telling her…_' getting up off his bed he threw on a shirt over his pants and left his room, not even bothering to button it.

_So keep your love locked downYour love locked downKeepin' your love locked downYour love locked downNow keep your love locked downYour love locked downNow keep your love locked downYou lose_

Pacing down the corridor to Seras's room he could feel the nervousness creeping up on him and for the first time in years he got butterflies in his stomach, placing his hand over his abdomen (?) he took a few deep breaths and knocked on her door.

_I'm not lovin' youWay I wanted toI bet no one knewI got no one newNo, I said I'm throughBut got love for youBut I'm not lovin' youWay I wanted to_

There was nobody else in the world he decided, that he could ever love more than he did this girl, no woman. When she opened her door her hair was fluffed up in such an adorable way he nearly stopped breathing, when she looked at him with her gorgeous red eyes he was sure he did.

_Gotta keep it goingKeep the lovin' goingKeep it on a rollOnly god knowsIf I'll be with youBaby I'm confusedYou choose, you choose_

Remembering why he was here he stopped gawking and cleared his thought "Miss…Victoria…" I smirked lazily watching a blush sprinkle on her face in amusement "Could I come in for a moment?" I grinned at her as she stepped aside. And made myself welcome in her room.

_I'm not lovin' youWay I wanted toWhere I want to goI don't need youI've been down this roadToo many times beforeI'm not lovin' youWay I wanted to_

Gah! Why was he so nervous! It wasn't exactly his first time saying things to a woman, but then again she was no normal woman…she was his Seras…THAT was why she was so difficult…Noticing Something that Seras hadn't he called out while messing with a trinket on her desk I called out, "Oh? I didn't know you where so fond of Miss Victoria as to stalking…" Letting an amused grin crawl across my face I turned my attention to the other vampire in the corner. "Merely coming to watch the show human." she grinned in the darkness leaving an utterly confused Seras in the middle of it all. He had to say she looked even more cute confused.

_So keep your love locked downYour love locked downKeepin' your love locked downYour love locked downNow keep your love locked downYour love locked downNow keep your love locked downYou lose_

Chuckling lightly he turned to Seras and took her pale yet slightly cold hand and traced the patterns on the skin. If she was shocked she didn't show it as she just placed a hand against his chest and leaned herself against his body in a comfortable position. Sighing I started out the moment I had been waiting for. "Seras…?" The only recognition I got was a muffled "Hmm?" from the strawberry blonde in front of me, and I continued "Ever since I first saw you I've felt feelings for you I never have before, and I've been led to believe it is love." Seras suddenly seemed more awake after this discovery "Really?" Looking into her eyes he wondered how he couldn't "Yes…" I smiled a true smile that we both knew, was reserved for her and only her.

_You loseYou loseYou loseYou lose _

As the newly formed pair of lovers kissed for the first time, neither of them noticed the figure still in the corner staring at the girl forlornly with a few blood red tears streaming down her face, she turned away defeated and morphed back through the wall to her room. Some words repeated in her head "The girl will never be yours." The next day everyone was shocked at the sight of Walter with matching blood red eyes almost as identical to Seras's in beauty.


End file.
